


Ouch

by Sheneya



Series: Momma Chas [40]
Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Macros, Mama!Chas, Ow His Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:57:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19844134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheneya/pseuds/Sheneya
Summary: screencaps from screencapped.net





	Ouch

**Author's Note:**

> screencaps from screencapped.net

[](https://imgur.com/gnk7j7U)

[](https://imgur.com/Kq7kKG2)

[](https://imgur.com/raRyp5B)

[](https://imgur.com/lZQjAoB)

[](https://imgur.com/ESWCVze)

[](https://imgur.com/UG4eu2m)


End file.
